Please Don't Leave Me
by HeadCaseInJuly27
Summary: Castiel is kidnapped (or angel-napped) by a mysterious person. The stakes get even higher when someone else joins the party. X-over. Three -shot. RATED FOR LANGUAGE AND CHILD ABUSE.


Well, this is awkward.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated the other story. To be honest, I'm losing a little faith in it, so I've written another fic. I may re write that one, _He's What?_ at a later time, but for now, here is a good one (I hope) to tie you over.

Special thanks to roxasinumiku for reading this in art class and putting up with how long it's taken me to write it!

A/N instead of this being a one-shot (Which is what I originally planned), I made it into a three shot. I've had writers block (Bull. I've had clubs and homework, but we'll call it writers block for now) and I have no time to write. SO it may take a while for the next update.

A/N 2: I have no beta reader, but have people who are better at grammar and spelling than I am (coughmomcough)!

A/N 3 Title comes from P!nk, and storyline: after season 8 of Supernatural and after the Wild Rover of Castle. Rated for language and for child abuse. You may recognize direct quotes from both shows (more from Supernatural though) but if you do I OWN NOTHING!

Please review! I really want to read your comments and what you are thinking!

Xxx

Darkness. He saw nothing but darkness. _Heaven? _He thought. _No I'm an angel. I think I would know if I'm in heaven or not. Or would I? _Castiel looked around where he was. Something caught his eye. A gold-like object. He could see the rough, dark outline of the door and tried to make his way over. He almost fell over, but then realized he couldn't get very far. With one glance down, he saw he was trapped. Nowhere to go. The door opened, and a bright light flooded into the room, momentarily blinding Castiel. A man stood there, blocking the light behind his thin, but modestly built, frame.

"Our guest looks to be awake."

Xxx

Senior Detective Kevin Ryan sat on his couch, waiting for his wife to return home from work. Being five months pregnant, she was having difficulty making her way from the lobby to the elevator of their new building, and into the small apartment, which would feel even smaller when the little one came along.

Ryan had been thinking about trying to put the offer down for a bigger apartment, maybe even a house for him and his ever growing family. After all, he _did_ get the promotion from Gates and IA after the Saten Island case.

While the detective was lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the man about five feet away from his kitchen window, spying, watching, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. His phone rang, startling him. He answered it with his usual response.

"Hi baby, it's me. I just wanted to let you know that I just found out some great news and I can't wait to tell you."

"What?"

"Well if I told you, then the reaction the second time won't be as great as it was the first, won't it?" Ryan nodded, even though his wife couldn't see him. The two hung up.

Less than ten minutes later, Jenny waddled through their apartment door and said;"Kevin, I just got back from the doctors and they said..."

Xxx

Each blow hurt. Each sting stung. _Is this what humans feel when they are injured?_ Castiel thought. The guy wouldn't stop asking the same damned questions. Cas could see photos of a few different guys, or maybe it was the same guy, just at different angles. He could see one with a short, fair skinned man, dark brown hair, an expensive looking suit with a pair of blue gloves either being put on or taken off of his hands, standing over a dead body. What made Cas look twice at was the eye color. The same color as his vessel. Cas' attacker could see that he had stopped paying attention to him and stopped listening, which got him pretty pissed. The taller man followed Cas' eyes to one particular photo, and sneered.

"Oh , him? I just haven't seen him since he was seventeen. I've been looking for him for a while now." The man quickly pulled a gun out and fired. Cas' world faded to darkness.

Xxx

"You have to be kidding. There has to be some mistake, you probably got the wrong ultrasound pictures or he was just distr-" Ryan was saying before his wife interrupted him.

"Kevin, I just thought that you would have been happy. Hell, surprised. But-"

"Jen, I am happy, surprised, but _twins_? Are you-"

"Kev, if you ask me if I'm sure, the answer is yes. And yes we are the parents of two healthy baby twins. A boy and a girl." Ryan staggered to the couch, running a hand through his already mussed up hair. Twins. Ryan thought that he could handle one baby, but two? He didn't think so.

As if she was reading her husband's mind, Jenny walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his chest, whispering words of encouragement to him.

"Jen, I don't want them to turn out like me as a kid growing up."

Xxx

Castiel gasped as he was hit again, light flooding into his eyes, and the ex-angel grimaced. Cas' heart was pounding, but we wasn't about to let his attacker know the pain he was in.

His eyes kept looking at the picture of the blue-eyed man tacked onto the wall. Cas' eyes traveled lower, to another photo a mere two inches below. The only difference was this man a blond hair, but the same blue eyes and facial features as the one above. And the age. The age was a huge marker for Cas. The kid looked to be about seven or eight in the photo.

The man asked the same question he kept asking for the last couple of hours; "Where. Is. He?!"

Xxx

"You've reached the voicemail of _I don't understand. Why do you want me to say my name? _BEEP." Dean groaned.

"Cas, when you get this, get your feathery ass down here! We got work to do!" Dean hung up and threw his phone on the cheap motel bed.

"No answer?" Dean shook his head. "Went straight to voicemail. He always picks up. Hell, I don't think he knows how to turn off the damned thing!"

"Maybe we could go to the-" Sam stopped mid-sentence. Dean's look silenced him.

"No cops, Sammy. No cops, feds, CIA agents, none of it. Remember what happened the last time?" Sam nodded. "Yeah, we can't do that again."


End file.
